Things are Coming Together
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Crossover with Magnificent7. Dean and Sam learn something very interesting about Bela, and Dean, when they finally track her down to get the Colt back. Just why is Vin Tanner protecting her? PreSlash eventually but not Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Supernatural, not the Magnificent 7. Hell, all I do own is the twisted idea._

_This is based of season 3 episode 12, when Dean rings Bela and tells her he will hunt her down and get the Colt back and she tells him he doesn't know her or why she wants it. So this was spawned. Complete AU, and I felt it would be interesting to incorperate it into the Mag 7 Supernatural AU I was creating. This will be sort of pre-slash, but it will make sense when you read. I've played with Bela's character a little. Enjoy._

_Big thanks to my Beta, Slyprentice, who has ben so kind as to edit this for me and fix it up for me._

**Things are Coming Together**

**BMLHillenKeene**

It was a standoff. 

Dean had a gun trained on Bela, some guy had a sawed off shotgun to his ear, Sam had a gun to the man's back and Bela had a tiny gun aimed at Sam's head. None of them wanted to pull the trigger but if anyone so much as twitched - there would be blood.

"Really gentlemen, is there no way to discuss this civilly?" Bela asked, her accent lilting a she spoke, a hint of annoyance dancing in her green eyes.

"How about you give me the Colt back and we can all leave happy?" Dean replied, lips curling; she had led them on a merry chase over the last few weeks, any and all patience he had once had had faded away to practically nothing. All he wanted was the gun back.

There was something in her eyes then, something that he couldn't really place, but it reminded him of when she had asked for their help when the ghost ship had appeared to her. Fear. Desperation maybe. She shook her head. "I can't. We need it."

"Yeah, well, we need it more. We've got a badass demon on our tail Bela, and we'd - just this once- like the upper hand." Dean told her, giving no quarter.

"Why do you need it Bela?" Sam asked suddenly, making Dean want to strangle his brother.

"You think yer's is the only Demon out there?" the man with the gun to Dean's ear asked. "We got our own to deal with and we need yer gun. We'll give it back once we're done."

Dean snorted, eyes never leaving Bela. "Yeah, because she won't just sell it on to the highest bidder." He raised an eyebrow to her, daring her to refute it.

Bela heaved a sigh. "While I admit I could make a good deal of money off this gun, I give you my word I shall return it to your keeping when I'm done with it."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe you." Dean told her.

"What demon?" Sam asked suddenly, and Dean had to bite back a strangled groan at the question. Was his brother being stupid on purpose? They needed to get the colt back first. They could worry about a new demon afterwards, he didn't trust Bela with the Colt, and with good reason given their past dealings with other artefacts.

Bela sighed then and dropped her arm, the gun hanging by her side. The gun left Dean's ear and he knew by the way Sam's shoulders minutely relaxed that the gun was no longer an immediate danger to him. Dean also lowered his gun, and knew Sam had done the same. A few moments of silence passed and the man Dean hadn't seen stepped out from behind him and made his way over to Bela. He looked like a cowboy, complete with hat and boots, longish dirty blond hair tucked behind his ears. Not exactly the type of person he expected to be standing up for Bela.

"I am not who I appear to be, Dean," She began quietly. "And neither are you, to some degree."

Dean blinked . "What ?"

Bela smiled slightly. "What you see before you is an illusion. I am rather proficient in them." The air almost shivered around her and then Bela wasn't there anymore. Instead, there stood a young man around Dean's own age, with chestnut hair and green eyes. "This is my true form." 

Even her accent changed in an instant; smoothing almost flawlessly into a southern drawl that made Dean's eyes widen and his gun to rise, only to be stopped when he spotted the cowboy's gun rise as well.

"What are you?" he asked, glad is voice didn't sound as strangled as he felt.

"My name is Ezra Standish, and as for what I am… well, that's a little more complicated. I am a half Demon, not like Sam or Vin," he waved a hand towards Sam and the man at his side as he spoke. "Who were given the yellow-eyed demons blood when they were six months old. I was born to a demon mother and a human father." Green eyes, which Dean realized hadn't changed from Bela's, landed on him and held his gaze. "Like you are too."

"Thanks fer killin' it, by th' way," Vin said suddenly. "We were looking fer it ourselves afore we knew something else was after Ez."

Ezra threw the other man a glare. "Thank you for your commentary Vin, now could we get back to my earth shattering revelation."

Dean watched the look of exasperation, and though he too wanted to return to the original topic, and find out just what this whack job meant about him, he couldn't stop himself saying. "Brothers?"

"That obvious?" Ezra responded with a shake of his head. "Yes, though not from lack of trying to get rid of him." It was said with something bordered a fond smile and Dean recognized the sentiment. He and Sam had their moments.

"What did you mean… about Dean?" Sam asked, drawing the conversation back. "He had the same mother as me."

"This is a difficult thing to explain, and you probably won't believe me, but…" Ezra looked to be steeling himself to continue. "My mother possessed a young woman, not many Demons can do what she did next, but she was created by her father to do just this. She not only possessed this woman she took her over completely, and that included reproductive organs. Until there was nothing human about them any longer. So when she and my father… connected… " There was a grimace of distaste as he said this. "It was an honest mix of human and demon DNA, possible because it was originally a human body. My mother, after my birth was supposed to then leave the body and return to her father, but she didn't. Your mother, Mary, wasn't it? She was also possessed before your conception and taken over the same way, but the demon possessing her left her and returned when she was supposed to after you were born."

Dean waited a moment after the other man finished before saying. "You're right, I don't believe you." He didn't bother to raise his gun again, seeing Vin watching him carefully.

Ezra shrugged, almost carelessly. "I'm not surprised. I wouldn't believe it either if it hadn't been for my mother. I was taught to use my 'gifts' from I was a child. You have yet to realize what yours are. Though you have used them before. You would have been taken as a child had you not. I know this much for sure."

"Explain." Dean hissed out, growing annoyed. He was not some half demon thing, he wasn't.

"He used the yellow-eyed Demon as a cover, while he was in the house giving his blood to the baby, the Demon My family is searching for would come and claim what was his. The Four year old child. I guarantee that if you look into family records on those you know of who are like Sam and Vin you'll find that some of them, not all, but some, had a four year old sibling that vanished that very night of the baby's sixth month."

Dean wanted to argue, but found he couldn't. It all made too much sense, in a surreal way. It could be lies, but he couldn't feel that niggling little feeling in the back of his head that told him Bela was lying to him. "Is that why I didn't want to bang your bones?" he asked crudely.

Vin snickered and looked at Ezra sideways. Ezra didn't even blush, just looked him in the eye and smirked right back. "That is exactly why. Unlike your brother and mine, we are affected by each others 'gifts', but we can to some degree sense each other. So while I was in a form that was rather pleasing to your eye you knew something was not quite right, though you couldn't put your finger on what."

"This still leaves us at a stalemate," Dean said. "Even if what you say is true, we still want the Colt back now." 

"And we need it for killing the demon we're after." Ezra said, biting his lower lip a little as he thought.

"Our older brother," Vin spoke up, "Had a son like Ez an' you; he was taken three years ago when he was four. Chris' wife and other kid died in the big fire 'cause he was with us and not home to save them. We only jest found a lead that proves Adam's alive. But we need the Colt to kill the demon and get him back."

"Dean." Sam whispered, putting a hand on his arm.

Dean hated to admit, but it did tug on his heartstrings, and he could read the honesty in Vin's eyes, almost as honest as Sam's were. But they couldn't afford to go giving the Colt away, they needed it against Lilith. He knew he would not leave them helpless in the face of this demon they spoke of, but he wanted the Colt back in his hands.

"We know a gentleman by the name of Revered Sanchez, who happens to be a descendant of Samuel Colt. He believes he can make us another gun like this one, we just need the Colt so that he can study it and build us another one." Ezra told them, his tone taking on a hint of pleading.

Dean stifled a sigh, but he nodded shortly. "Alright, but we go with you." He said , daring anyone to challenge him.

The men opposite smiled widely.

"Of course, completely understandable." Ezra almost grinned.

"Sure thing pards," Vin added.

Dean nodded, fished the keys to the Impala out of his pocket and tossed them to Sam. "I'm riding with the illusionist over there," he said, nodding to Ezra. "Just in case." 

Ezra's face took on an affronted look, but he said nothing, eyes dancing merrily. "Shall we then?" He asked, gesturing towards his little sports car.

Dean nodded. And the two made their way over to it.

"I get the feelin' this could get a mite interesting'." Vin said with a mischievous grin.

Sam looked at the little sports car, and the two men now inside, and felt his own smile grow. Dean and Bela were a combination before they had found this out, but now? Well, now Dean didn't have to hold back because Bela was a woman. 

Oh yes, definitely interesting.

"How long until we get to this Revered of yours?" He asked Vin.

Vin shrugged. "About three days. And Ez doesn't share driving."

With a last grin between them, Sam and Vin went to their separate cars. Already they could hear the argument erupt in the sports car over music. This was going to be a very interesting journey.

�


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go, a little more explaination on the whole Bela/Ezra half demon thing... and Dean's Power has not been given away yet, it will later though. Also there just might be a way to save Dean's soul from hell. Please Enjoy._

**Things are Coming Together**

**BMLHillenKeene**

"No, no, I am not listening to that rubbish you call music," Ezra snapped, twisting the radio dial with a little more force that was truly necessary so that it left the 80's rock music station to a classical station. He ignored the glare Dean sent his way.

"How can you call the classics 'rubbish'?" Dean demanded to know, glaring at the chestnut haired man.

Ezra shook his head. "Classics? Hardly, it's the sort of music my brothers listen to. No class whatsoever."

Dean's eyes widened at the spurn on the music he loved. "Blasphemy!" he stated.

Ezra smiled slightly and looked at him sideways, turning the key in the engine to get the car started. "I'm sure my brother's would say the same thing. That is one of reasons I do not travel in their vehicles whenever possible." He grinned, his cheeks dimpling as he did. "Of course their choice in cars is abominable; I honestly don't know where they got it."

Dean looked over to where Vin was climbing into his own truck, a dusty looking old jeep, its fenders missing and the driver's door a little bent. Dean couldn't help but agree, who in their right minds would drive a truck like that? He glanced over to the Impala and was glad to see she looked her normal shiny black self. God he loved his car. He looked back to Ezra.

"Okay, explain."

"Explain what exactly, Mr. Winchester?" Ezra asked.

"This whole Demon thing? I still don't totally believe you." Dean stated.

Ezra cast him another sideways look as they pulled out and onto the road. "What part of my original explanation did you not understand to begin with?" he asked.

Dean frowned, finding it a little strange to know he was talking to Bela who was not Bela at the same time. "Right, go back over this whole Half Demon thing again, and this 'power/gift' thing you say I have."

Ezra nodded slowly. "Okay. Do you want me to give to the long or the short version?"

"How long does it take to get to this place we're going?" Dean asked.

Ezra considered this. "About three days all told."

Dean nodded. "Okay, long version."

"All right, you know there are many different Demons. It's common enough knowledge. But they didn't just appear from nowhere. They were created. By a Demon known as Sin."

"Sin?" Dean snorted.

"Yes, Sin. Hardly very original, but that is what it is called. Sin became ruler of a lot of the human world, and began to spawn 'children', the Seven Deadly sins being the most notable, these seven became like his generals; they directed other demons he created, each of whom had something to do with one of the seven sins. There are varying degrees of greed, or pride, different ways to express lust etc. But Sin did not stop there, he went further, he wanted more than just demon children, he wanted to infest the whole human race with sin, he wanted half demons who could travel throughout the planet and spread his will and could not be exorcised from it, which as you know is the biggest problem for a demon possessing someone on earth.

So he created seven females, each one representing one of his cardinal sins, and gave them the power to completely take over a mortal's body and reproduce a true half demon, and then leave to ensure that no one worked out his plan."

"Okay, so if and I'm stressing the 'if' here, this really happened, then what sin are you a representation of?" Dean asked.

Ezra looked at him, and laughed. "What do you think I am?"

Once Dean considered it, it wasn't that difficult to work out. "Greed."

"Exactly." There was that dimpled smile again. "My mother was to pass on the sin of Greed to me. And it worked rather well. Though she herself got greedy and wanted to stay on earth in the body she had taken, and as far as I know she's living it up in Las Vegas at the moment. You…" Ezra cast him another glance. "You I think are Lust."

"Lust?" Dean asked, unbelieving, hiding the thrill of unease when he thought back over all the women he had indeed lusted over and who had lusted over him.

Ezra nodded. "Yes, Lust." He fell silent for a long moment. "It's not all bad. We aren't inherently evil, though if you listen to Nathan Jackson, a doctor friend of ours, he'll tell you I'm Greed himself. You and I escaped Sin's plans for us. The others I don't believe were so lucky, I've counted up five gone from our year, and all seven from the year my nephew was taken. Like the Yellow-eyed Demon, Sin has a plan for his half demon grandchildren. I don't know what, but I think we would have been made to give ourselves completely to him, to embrace what we inherently are. As it stands I am greedy, I always have been and most likely always will be, but I never go as far as my actions will actually kill someone…" he trailed off, and Dean saw a flicker of something in his eyes that reminded him of the ghost ship again.

"You," Ezra continued as if he had never stopped, "have never truly harmed someone through Lust. If you were evil you probably would have taken great pleasure in hurting those you slept with, crushed them completely when they told you they loved you and the like. If we had of been taken when we were four like the others that is exactly how we would have turned out. I'm sure of it."

"Okay. Now why did they choose my mother?" Dean asked.

Ezra shrugged at that. "That's like asking why you find a particular woman attractive.

They chose the person they liked the best. My mother chose her body because she was attractive, and she wanted her child to be attractive, because attractive people get more in life, or some such insanity. My mother never was very clear on her goals besides obtaining money." Ezra laughed a little. "I suppose your mother was chosen for the same purpose, an unattractive human representation of Lust would hardly be appropriate now would it?"

Dean nodded slowly. Not liking this, and still not ready to fully believe it. But he and Sammy would do some serious research tonight, find out what they could that would either prove or disprove this story. He was sure Sam had already called Bobby, so that was one less thing to think about. He didn't really like the fact that this all seemed to fit together a little too neatly for his tastes. He glanced out at the passing scenery.

"Okay, so what about these 'gifts' then?" Dean questioned.

There was no answer from Ezra and he turned, only to be treated to the sight of Bela once again, everything was different except for the eyes, which were glancing at him from their corners and laughing. "It's mostly an illusion." he was told, the southern accent sounding strange coming from Bela's mouth.

"Mostly?"

Bela (because Dean couldn't think of Bela as Ezra, because his head just might explode if he tried) laughed. "Well, I haven't exactly had the chance to test it out, but I think I can actually switch genders if I need to. But my mother did hint it when I was a child, she did so enjoy dressing me up on cons." it was an amused smirk that crossed Bela's face before she shimmered and vanished back to Ezra again. "I can change my appearance to others, but I rather prefer my own form, and Bela is rather useful when required. So unless someone already knows either of those two forms I tend not to branch out too far."

"Ok, so what about me? What do I have then?" Dean wanted to know.

Ezra frowned a little then and looked at him. "Well… I'm sure I don't know. But like I said, you couldn't have gotten away from Sin all those years ago if you hadn't."

Dean refused to think about that night, so he turned the tables. "So how did you get out? Turn into a girl and confuse him?"

He saw the haunted look in those green eyes again, before Ezra shook his head sharply. "I don't know." he admitted. "I recall Sin being there, and being made to go with him. But then he was gone and I was back with my father and brothers." he shrugged. "That's about the height of it."

Dean glanced in the wing mirror at the jeep and Impala following them. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked. He knew he hadn't read Bela wrong to begin with, she, and by consequence Ezra. He was not the kind of person to just hand out information left right and centre, he was a lot like Dean in that regard.

Ezra was silent for such a long time that Dean turned to look at him. The other man seemed to be struggling for a moment with something. "Because we need the colt and you wouldn't let us keep it without an explanation." he said finally.

Dean snorted, not really believing it.

They travelled on in silence for over an hour, only the strains of classical instrumentals passing between them, until finally Dean's curiosity won out.

"So why exactly do you want to kill the demon? Your brother mentioned something about it being after you. But if it was after you, wouldn't it be after me as well?" he asked, replying the earlier conversation over in his head.

"Well all he has to do is wait until your year's up doesn't he?" Ezra pointed out.

Dean's head swung to him sharply. "How the hell do you know about that?" he demanded, angry, no one but he, Sam, Bobby and Ellen knew about that.

Ezra shrugged, having the decency to look a little sheepish. "News travels in the hunter circles, and in the netherworld. I picked it up while I was trying to find an artifact, and a few discreet enquiries took care of the rest." he turned his head a little to look at Dean, cocking his head to the side. "Surely you had to have wondered who held the contract on your soul."

Dean frowned, connecting the dots and letting out a low, pissed off whistle as he did. "Shit, this 'Sin' has my contract?"

Ezra nodded. "All he has to do now is wait for your year to be up and you're his to with as he pleases. Me he has to hunt, and has been trying his best for the past year or so."

"So killing him will free me from the deal." he muttered, like he would if it had been just he and Sammy in the car.

"Perhaps." Ezra responded to him, he turned a cocky grin to him. "Does this mean you'll help us then?"

Dean snorted. He would need to talk to Sam about all of this, and soon. "How soon till Lunch?" he asked, earning himself a groan of exasperation and a dirty look from Ezra.

"You're one of those people who eat constantly aren't you? My poor car!" He bemoaned, rather theatrically, which made Dean chuckle.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

_Please Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Supernatural, not the Magnificent 7. Hell, all I do own is the twisted idea._

_Third Chapter, enjoy, Dean and Ezra interaction, just because it's really cute._

_Big thanks to my Beta, Slyprentice, who has been so kind as to edit this for me and fix it up for me._

**Things are Coming Together**

**BMLHillenKeene**

Dean sat opposite Ezra in the booth of a dingy diner, he had been trying to hide his amusement from the second they had walked in and he had seen the look of absolute disgust and resignation on Ezra's face. He would have laughed, and enjoyed it thoroughly, had the glare Ezra sent him not made him swallow the bubbling laughter. Besides, he had found that the way his lips kept twitching was making Ezra even more annoyed. It was only a matter of time until he cracked, and Dean was almost looking forward to it.

Sam and Vin had followed them in, looking between them in that almost worried way younger brothers had when they weren't sure their older siblings were getting along. Dean had given Sam the readers digest version of what Ezra had told him, ignoring his disbelieving look and telling him to check it out. Sam had pulled out his laptop and started searching through all the books he had downloaded on demons and Dean had turned his attention back to Ezra and the joy of annoying him.

When the food finally came Dean almost came undone at the look of horror that passed over Ezra's face. He held it back manfully and picked up his burger and started eating. Vin, he noticed, was watching Ezra with a slight half smile.

"You gonna eat that?" Dean asked around a mouthful of food. Ezra looked at him and looked appropriately disgusted, which was what Dean was aiming for.

"Once I ascertain just what exactly it is," he replied, nose wrinkling as he picked up a fry and studied it like he expected it to come alive.

"Ya'd think you never ate in a diner before Ez." Vin said, shaking his head at his brother. "It ain't that bad."

Ezra shot him a glare. "I try to avoid such establishments whenever possible, as you well know Mr. Tanner."

Dean reflexively frowned at the strange mode of address, but kept his questions to himself. It wasn't his place to ask, and Dean, no matter what evidence anyone had to the contrary did not stick his nose into personal matters where it wasn't invited. Except when it came to Sam, Sam wasn't allowed to have secrets from him, which caused another slight frown before he shook it off. All he had to do was convince Sam of that little fact.

"We aren't full brothers." Vin explained, startling him out of his thoughts. Dean blinked and looked over at the man, seeing Sam's interested look. Obviously his brother had no problem asking questions like that. "We all had the same Pa, but different Ma's. I took my Ma's name."

Dean glanced over to Ezra, who was seemingly ignoring Vin's words and resignedly lifting a forkful of fries to his mouth. Hiding a cheeky smile that would have earned him another glare with his burger, Dean turned his attention back to Vin and Sam.

"That sounds like a strange family." Sam said after a moment, and Dean could see he was debating whether to ask why they all had different mothers.

"Our father had very bad luck when it came to women." Ezra said, obviously reading the question on Sam's face like Dean had. But that was all he said, and Vin did not add anything more, so it was safe to assume it was not a topic they wanted to discuss.

The booth descended into silence and Dean found himself watching Ezra again, endlessly amused by his fastidious nature. After a short time Ezra put his fork down and narrowed his eyes at him. "Is there something you want, Mr. Winchester?" he asked coolly, one eyebrow climbing.

Dean shook his head and smiled innocently at him, though his version of an innocent smile was anything but and he knew it, so it turned into a smirk. "Nope, but you do a really good Spock impression."

"I didn't take you for a Star Trek fan, Dean," Ezra replied. Dean could see he had completely regained his composure now, pushing the plate away with less than half of it eaten, and immediately wondered what he could do to annoy Ezra again. Seeing Ezra annoyed was almost as much fun as pranking Sammy.

Dean shrugged in response to Ezra's question. "Hey, TV in motels is boring."

Ezra chuckled then and nodded in agreement. "I remember."

Vin turned to him. "When did you spend time in a motel?" he asked, looking genuinely surprised.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "I do wonder at your memory sometimes, Vin. If you'll recall I did spend almost a month with you and Chris in a Motel almost three years ago now."

Vin frowned at him. "No, you spent a month complaining that we were staying in a motel and that ya had to visit us. You spent that month in some fancy hotel that ya wouldn't let us come to."

The southerner shrugged.

"Well, I could hardly have explained your presence in a five star hotel, they had a rather strict dress code, and yourself and Chris would never have passed inspection," Ezra huffed, crossing his arms. "It was bad enough being seen going into a motel as it was."

Dean laughed, he couldn't help it, he just laughed, and then grinned cheekily at Ezra when he glared at him. Sam's phone ringing interrupted the moment and Dean turned to Sam to see who was calling.

"Hey Bobby. Did you find anything? Yeah? Um… hang on a second." Sam typed something into his laptop one handed, nodding to whatever Bobby was saying and making small sounds of agreement as he did. "Yeah, I've got it up now. And you're sure that-- right, got it. Will do. I'll tell him Bobby." Sam rolled his eyes. "Hang on." he held out the phone to Dean. "Here."

Dean took the cell. "Yeah?"

_"What the hell is going on over there Dean? Sam was spouting ten kinds of crazy, saying Bela turned into a man and about being a half demon."_

"It's true Bobby."

_"It also true what he was saying about you?"_

Dean was silent for a long moment. Bobby was like an uncle to him, hell, Bobby was practically like a second father, and he didn't want that to be over because Dean was supposedly some kind of half demon. "I don't know," he answered slowly.

_"Hell, you boys go looking for trouble don't you?"_ Bobby sighed. _"I'll do some more searching. You watch out for yourself and Sam ya here me?" _

"I hear ya Bobby."

_"And don't go trusting Bela, not fully anyhow."_

Dean smiled then. A little late for that advice he thought. "Okay Bobby. Call if you find anything. Oh, and see if you can find anything on a Demon called Sin would you?"

_"I'll call. Be careful Dean."_

Dean hung up and handed the cell back to Sam. "What'd he give you?"

Sam spared him a glance. "I'll tell you as soon as I know Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Fine, fine."

He turned to look across the table. Vin had taken Ezra's plate and finished it off, while Ezra looked on in disgust, their byplay was like his and Sam's, only a lot quieter. Ezra's disapproving look was a lot like Sam's, and Vin's responding grin was like looking into a mirror image.

"Which reminds me," Ezra said suddenly, breaking the small silence. "Why hasn't Chris called yet?" He looked to Vin for an answer.

"Oh shit!" Vin cursed, scrabbling in his pocket for his cell. "I forgot to call him when I found ya. He's probably climbing the walls by now."

Ezra bit back a laugh with what looked like great difficulty. "He probably thinks I've waylaid you again."

Vin glared at Ezra. "Shut up or I'm gonna tell him this was all yer fault."

Ezra heaved a sigh. "When is it ever not my fault in our 'illustrious leaders' eyes?"

Vin got to his feet and made his way to the door of the diner, so all Dean heard of the conversation was. "Cowboy? It's me, I found Ez and--" the door swung shut cutting off the rest of the conversation.

Dean turned to Ezra with a questioning look and Ezra grimaced. "Our eldest brother. He, and indeed the rest of the rather motley group I've managed to find myself acquainted with, are rather irritatingly protective and like to know exactly where we are at any given time. I tend to go incommunicado when I do business."

There was a mischievous light in Ezra's eyes that Dean found himself responding to in kind and smirked back. "Chris doesn't like it and tends to send Vin out to find me."

"Yeah, protective big brothers are a bitch," Sam agreed, making Dean look round to him, wounded by the serious tone, though from Sam's smile he knew he was teasing.

"Shut up Sammy," he said, reaching out to punch Sam's shoulder.

Sam rubbed his shoulder and glared at him. "Anyway, I found something."

"About Sin?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing on a demon. Sin is referred to regularly, but mostly it's just some incarnation of the seven deadly sins, or sin in general. There is no mention of any demon called Sin, or of anyone creating demons. But, there is something on half demons."

Sam turned the laptop a little to let Dean see the screen. "Right, you know about ordinary demons, they possess humans and can be exorcised. Then there are the demons that don't have to possess people, who can appear in the human world; they're normally pretty grotesque so we don't see as many of them, or they get mistaken for something else entirely. Half demons can be made only two ways, by transferring blood a demon to a human, or through sex between a human and a demon.

"Transferring of blood only gives the human some kind of demon power, but nothing more than that. It can't be removed, and can't be exorcised, but unless you are made to by the demon whose blood is inside you, you won't do anything evil. The blood creates some kind of bond to the original demon. Like with me and the others, he could get inside our heads because of the blood we shared with him, and convince us to do things he wanted.

"The other kinds of half demons are different. Because it's a proper union between human and demon the child produced inherits whatever demon traits from the demon and human traits from the human. Because of this they have complete control over what they do and cannot be affected by the blood connection, so depending on how you're raised you turn out accordingly, kind of like a normal family in a twisted sort of way," Sam finished.

"So like, you're greedy but not evilly so," Dean supplied, looking to Ezra.

Ezra cocked his head and smiled, nodding. "And you're lusty, but not evilly so," he replied, turning his words back on him.

Dean didn't know whether to laugh or yell. Had his father known about this? Was that why-- he shook his head, drawing his thoughts back to the present. "Wonderful, looks like you might be telling the truth after all."

He was surprised to find Ezra's eyes had softened. "It's a difficult idea to come to grasps with, I know that from experience."

Dean didn't answer, and was saved from having to when Vin reappeared beside the table.

"Chris is on the warpath." He warned Ezra, earning a grimace. "We'd best get going. I already paid."

Dean ignored the look Sam gave him, recognizing it as one of his patented 'we should really talk about this' looks. "I'm fine Sam," he said, pushing his brother partway out of the booth so he could get past him.

"Dean…" Sam caught the edge of his coat.

Dean shook him off, glaring at him, and at Vin and Ezra, who were watching, he didn't even bother analyzing their expressions, he just wanted to get on with this.

"I'm fine," he said with finality and made his way to the door of the diner, ignoring whatever might have been said behind him. He waited by the sports car for them to emerge, summoning up a smirk and cocky tone to say. "Well, are we going or not?"

Ezra breezed past the two younger men and opened his car, saying nothing as he got in, and Dean was glad for it. He got in the passenger side, glancing out to Sam, in time to see Vin put his hand on his brother's arm and say something, to which Sam shrugged and looked rather despondent.

Dean looked away. Saying nothing as Ezra put the car into drive and nosed it out onto the road again. Thinking over everything he had just been told. This whole day had been insane so far, but insane in a way that made perfect sense.

"Here."

He blinked in surprise when he found a bag of M&M's waved in front of his nose. "What?" he asked, taking the bag. He looked at Ezra in some surprise.

Ezra shrugged. "It's chocolate; it's proven to make you feel better. Just don't eat all of it, I really don't want to have to stop again for a while, and it happens to be my last bag. I hope you appreciate it." It was said coolly, and with a slight sideways look, but Dean appreciated the sentiment behind it, though he wouldn't mention it. Instead he dug his hand in the bag and pulled out some of the little chocolates and began munching.

_Please Review, I'd really appreciate it._


End file.
